Epic LoVe
by Ocee
Summary: Une évidence… Ça l'avait toujours été pour lui. Elle. Eux.


**Epic LoVe**

* * *

 **Note** : texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h à 4h du matin…

 **Thème** : évidence (22h-23h) (et 23h-24h, j'étais trop lente XD)  
 **Fandom** : Veronica Mars (création de Rob Thomas pour UPN puis The CW)  
 **Nombre de mots** : 596

 **Personnages** : Logan  & Veronica  
 **Rating** : tout public

* * *

Une évidence…

Ça l'avait toujours été pour lui.

Elle. Eux.

Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés au Camelot motel, au fond de lui, il avait su.

Il avait eu beau aimer sincèrement Lilly, jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi remué, aussi touché.

Déjà, après s'être montré complètement vulnérable devant elle lorsqu'il avait réalisé que sa mère était bel et bien morte, il s'était posé des questions. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, de se laisser ainsi aller, même s'il en crevait trop souvent d'envie. La réputation, la sacro-sainte réputation, Logan ! Une affaire de famille, voyons ! Alors, il avait mis ça sur le compte de leur « vieille amitié ». Faiblesse passagère.

En fait, c'était étrange, mais dès l'instant où il avait pensé à elle pour mener cette enquête, il avait été convaincu qu'elle accepterait. Parce qu'elle savait… elle savait ce qu'était perdre quelqu'un de cher. Sa mère. Lilly. Elle savait et elle s'était imposée à lui, tout de suite. Et il n'avait pas été déçu. Il était venu lui demander de l'aide et elle avait répondu présente, faisant fi des coups bas et de l'animosité qu'ils avaient pu échanger durant ces derniers mois. Elle avait été présente. Elle l'avait pris au sérieux. S'était soucié de lui. Qui d'autre pouvait en dire autant, hein ?

Alors, oui, c'était comme si les mois écoulés avaient pu d'une certaine façon s'effacer. Enfin, comme si les dommages collatéraux avaient pu être oubliés. Une fois leur deuil effectué. Ils avaient pu à nouveau ne pas se détester… se respecter.

Mais ce baiser ! Il était venu chambouler ces nouvelles bases apaisées. Il les avait pris par surprise, tous les deux. La faute à l'adrénaline, tout ça. Divine adrénaline ! Fée bienveillante de leur histoire… épique.

Quel autre qualificatif aurait-il pu employer, honnêtement ? Quand leur premier baiser avait été échangé à Camelot, rien que ça…

Il y était devenu officiellement son preux chevalier. Volant à son secours – pas toujours aussi vite qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais heureusement toujours à temps – lorsqu'elle avait été en danger. Et elle l'avait souvent été, malgré l'armure dont elle s'était affublée. Elle avait la fâcheuse habitude d'aller au devant des péripéties, mi-princesse blessée, mi-ange gardienne guerrière de toutes les âmes en détresse dans lesquelles elle ne se reconnaissait que trop bien.

Mais bien sûr, trop souvent, il avait oublié qu'il s'était lui-même adoubé chevalier alors qu'il avait sa propre détresse à gérer. Il n'avait pas toujours su voir quand ses défenses à elle étaient tombées et il l'avait parfois lui-même fait souffrir. Ils étaient doués, pour ça aussi. Pour s'aimer et pour se déchirer. Et ça l'avait tué.

Ça l'avait tué, de la voir pleurer par sa faute.

Ça l'avait tué qu'ils aient un si mauvais timing alors que ses tripes lui criaient qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ça l'avait tué qu'elle se barricade derrière sa carapace au premier obstacle venu alors qu'elle aurait dû lui faire confiance.

Ça l'avait tué qu'elle ne le trouve jamais à la hauteur alors qu'il était juste paumé, et elle sa bouée de sauvetage.

Ça l'avait tué, toutes ces séparations, alors qu'ils n'étaient jamais plus heureux et vivants que dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ça l'avait tué… mais il s'était accroché.

Il ne l'avait jamais oubliée.

Il n'avait jamais renoncé à eux. Jamais vraiment.

Il avait juste grandi de son côté. Pour être enfin celui qu'elle méritait.

Pour les laisser tous les deux combattre leurs derniers démons intérieurs.

Persuadé qu'un jour, ils y arriveraient.

Persuadé qu'un jour, elle aussi le réaliserait, l'accepterait.

Parce qu'ils étaient une évidence.

* * *

Je suis en train de me refaire toute la série alors, quand le thème est sorti... ça a été une évidence d'écrire sur eux XD Je partage au cas où ça plairait à certains. Après relecture, je me suis fait la réflexion que ça pourrait presque être une déclaration que Logan ferait pour leur mariage, je ne sais pas, pour sa demande ou pour ses vœux... Bref, vive le LoVe :3


End file.
